


The unwanted treasure

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: The mummy/ Ardeth bay story





	1. Chapter 1

My dad wasn’t overly keen about the fact I was going to Egypt on my own, but it had to be done. Everything about Egypt has always attracted me to it, the pyramids, the culture. The list is far to long to recite.   
Having dropped my bags of at the hotel I wondered the market square, the smell of the rugs and clothing tickled my nose, sun gleamed of the polish jewellery and the fresh food made my belly growl. Being my first day I was already overwhelmed. After going through the market, I went looking for a tour to one of the pyramids, which one didn’t matter to me. Finding a tour guide with a lot of people waiting I went with the group to a nearby pyramid, lots of couples so I felt a little out of place, but I was used to it. Arriving at the pyramid the guide told us that entering the pyramid was strictly forbidden, disappointed but still eager I got as close as I could to the magnificent marvel. Placing my hand on one of the foundation pyramid stones I felt its history flow through me, odd I know but this is how much I love Egypt and its history. After spending some time wondering around the pyramid, I found a small vender had parked near were the tour guide was waiting. Little trinkets were placed on the vendors cart, all looked nice, and then a necklace caught my eye, a gold detailed bar hung on a piece of leather cord, in the middle of the bar was an embedded topaz stone, it wasn’t the most prettiest piece on the cart but I felt its call. Paying the vendor it was time to head back to town, but as we were leaving a man clothed in black walked up towards the vendor, they looked to be talking and then the vendor pointed towards us, mainly me I think, the man in black looked at me as we headed back towards the city.  
Back in the hotel I was unpacking my things and looking at my purchased trinket, I`ve never seen anything like it, maybe its valuable to the man in black. Remembering the man, his facial features were very much imprinted in my mind. Long black hair, well built, I dare say handsome but that was wrong of me to think that, he could probably be a thief for all I know. Wanting to keep the necklace safe I placed it in one of my shoes and place a sock in it. Leaving the hotel, I went back to the marketplace to have another gander, to my joy there was a book stall, most were in the local language, but I loved the feel of books in my hand. It was by chance I looked and saw the man in black from earlier, being closer to him I could now see some tattoos on his face, the sort of thing I`ve never seen before on a man, they ruined his facial structure,  
`You buy? ` the vendor snapped me out of my gaze, I had in my hands an English book much to my delight,  
`Please, thank you` when I looked again, he was gone, something was telling me he was going to be a problem.


	2. Chapter 2

After changing at the hotel, I went out for supper. The place I went to was pretty full and I could hear some English conversations going on, so I sat down at a table, after order a drink and some food, a young man joined me at my table,  
`Pardon me are you English? ` words were missing from me for a moment, he was dressed in a faded causal suit, clean shaven with a neat topping of combed dirty blonde hair, his accent sounded like he was from London,  
`I am yes, can I help you` he flashed a small smile and pointed to a table behind him which was filled with similar looking men all looking a little drunk,  
`First day and I already need a break from them, honestly there all children with facial hair` the statement made me choke a little on my drink,  
`I`m Thomas by the way` he held his hand to me, no wedding ring on his hand, astonishing,  
`Emma, pleasure` he took my hand and lightly kissed it, the gesture made me blush a little,  
`Please the pleasure is all mine, my apologise for interrupting you` a roar erupted from the table behind us making Thomas embarrassed,  
`No need to apologise, not for yourself anyway. Please stay if you wish too` the smile came back again as the waiter came over to take his order.

Thomas is the male replica of me, young and ready to see the world. Recently divorced and enjoying the bachelor life, he and his chums had come to Egypt to celebrate his single life and he had already regretted bringing his entourage. It had now gotten very late and Thomas had insisted on walking me back to the hotel, I felt very comfortable around him which in a foreign country was a much relief to me,  
`There we are, thank you for the wonderful evening Emma, may I see you again tomorrow` I don’t know what my farther would think about this situation, but I was glad to have a fellow Englishman around,  
`Come to the hotel for breakfast tomorrow, I will meet you at the desk for 8` he kissed my hand,  
`8 it is, goodnight Emma, till tomorrow` with that he left.  
Walking up to my room I was very tired but also very contempt, perhaps I will write about Thomas when I write back to my farther, how would he feel about that? His only daughter being courted by a London gent, the thought has me excited. Washing my face before bed, I opened the window in the main room and stared out at the empty streets, the stars looked so bright tonight, they weren’t tarnished by modern problems, keeping the window open I fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
